


Family, Duty, Honor

by Ibenholt



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24831787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibenholt/pseuds/Ibenholt
Summary: Londo and G'Kar bring Sannel to Centauri prime to meet her grandmothers.
Relationships: G'Kar/Londo Mollari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Family, Duty, Honor

Centauri Prime’s sky was bursting into purple, orange, red and pink. The tree branches were pitch black swirls that looked as if they were trying to catch the colors. 

G’Kar found it difficult not to admire it, and even more difficult not to let Mollari notice it. He sat on the opposite side of him in the carriage with Sannel in a basket next to him. She had been asleep for the entire trip, lying curled up on a soft mattress and covered by a blanket.

“It’s a magnificent view, is it not?”

“Yes.”

“It will look even better from the terraces.”

He snorted to himself. He didn’t want to argue with him. Being trapped in the Mollari summer home was something he needed his strength for. What Londo eventually had gotten shortened down to two weeks seemed like a 20 year sentence. 

He felt his heart sink into his boots every time the carriage seemed to slow down. Londo had noticed, so he made certain to talk about the weather or the meeting he had with the Drazi before they left. Finally, he leaned forward and patted his knee awkwardly.

“They will love her.”

G’Kar wanted to shake him. They would be disgusted with her. They would slit her throat in her sleep. They would choke her with a pillow. They’d throw her down the stairs without a second thought. And then they’d turn to him and Mollari. This would be a stain on their name that would even surpass Delio Mollari’s shelter and support for the Narn rebels during the first occupation. A bribe here and some blackmail there, and no one spoke of it ever again. Sannel, however…

The carriage hit something, and she awoke with a grunt. Londo picked her up while talking as softly as he could manage, and then wrapped the blankets a little tighter around her. “We’re here, my darling.”

Sannel protested, but settled when he started rocking her.

The Mollari family’s summer cottage was only a cottage in name. It was a large house in white stone with carvings and pillars and doors made out of dark wood. There was green grass and fruit trees surrounding the entire estate, as well as a road leading down to a beach.

Londo stepped out of the carriage, still with Sannel in his arms, and dug out a few coins to the chauffer who began unloading their luggage. 

Just as G’Kar had began to breathe in the sweet air, two servants in light yellow waistcoats came running. Both were young with barely noticeable crests. They bowed deeply for Londo when they reached them,

“Those are ours, and those are for the baby.”

They picked up the luggage, but said nothing. They didn’t even steal a glance at Sannel.

“I assume both the ladies are in?”

“Yes, sir. The other master Mollari and his wives will be arriving in a few days. For the time being, there will only be the five of you.”

“Joy.” Londo muttered.

The interior was quite odd. The rooms seemed to be furnished and decorated like the home of a middle-class family. None of the gold or the dramatic colors from Mollari’s quarters were to be found. On closer inspection, G’Kar could see that the materials were expensive, and meant to last. He relaxed a bit. The home he had been raised in had been full of gawdy interior that faded fast. There had been gemstones made out of glass, and gold that was in fact painted metal.

They were placed in what Londo called the drawing room. Londo fell back into a large, faded chair and sighed as he seemed to blend in with the place.

G’Kar was about to comment on it, when the tallest Centauri woman he had ever seen came into the room. She was dressed in a long sand-colored dress that was open in the shoulders and reached her elbows. It was only sown slightly in under the bust to give it shape. The weather was hot on Selini, and the inhabitants dressed thereafter.

She wore no jewelry, save for two simple bracelets in silver that made a pleasant rustle when she moved her arms. 

“Londo!”

“Hello, mama.”

She kissed his cheek and let him do the same. He held her hands when they parted.

“You look very well.”

“So do you. And how dare you?” She gave him a playful punch on his upper arm, “Raising a child without any servants should make you look like you’re dying!” she laughed, “You’re probably just leaving the work to him,” She gave G’Kar a friendly grin, and he noted her eyes. One was brown, the other was green. “And only play with her when she’s being nice.” She gestured for them both to sit, and turned to G’Kar again,

“May I have a look at the little curiosity?”

Very slowly, he handed her over. G’Kar wished Nel wouldn’t be as well-behaved as she was. It was rare that she started crying when strangers picked her up, and she made no fuss this time either. Instead, she was reaching out for the woman’s face, touching her nose.

She lifted Sannel up over her head and shook her gently like Londo had a habit of doing. Sannel squealed, and tried to reach for her again.

“Hellooo.” She tickled Sannel under her chin, laughing when she got a reaction.

She placed her so that her chin was resting on her shoulder and stroked her head very gently,

“She’s not that old yet, is she?”

“No,” G’Kar answered, “She’s not even half a year.”

“And still you’ve become such a big, pretty girl, haven’t you?” She snickered and put her on her lap. “And you can already sit up so nicely!”

She took her hand and kissed it,  
“I can still remember when Marylla was this size.” 

“She’s not coming this time either, I heard.” Londo sounded like he hadn’t expected her to, anyway, but there was a little tug at the corner of his mouth that gave him away.

“No. That waste we married her off to insists on spending summer at their cottage instead of ours. Maker forbid that we split a husband and a wife for a few measly months.”

She lifted Sannel and had her stand up.

“I think Ballenna would have loved to babysit her. She’s reached the age where dolls aren’t as interesting as they used to be.”

She looked at G’Kar, and he saw that in the green eye, she had a brown spot, “I’ll have you know that Ballenna is the only good thing to come out of that union.”

“Where have you put Chelia?”

“I thought you wanted to prolong the torture session? She’s been so sour today that your face will vanish into your head if you get near her.”

“I wasn’t aware that that was unusual?”

She sighed, “In the eastern wing. I still say she’s part Drazi. It’s not natural to spend your life on a terrace.”

G’Kar got up, somewhat hesitant, and followed Mollari.

Lady Chelia was sitting on a large chair with a wine goblet in her hand. There was a servant standing over her and adjusting her pillows, but he withdrew as soon as the guests and the other lady of the house stepped out.

She looked older than Falis, and far less mobile. She was as brown as a nut, however, and it gave her a healthy look which no doubt disguised her real age. Her attire was simple, but it had the same heavy colors one found in the North. There was a large ring on her finger, and one heavy earring hung from each lobe.

Very quietly, Londo dragged out a chair and sat down next to her with his head down, ready for punishment. She didn’t even turn to look at him, just adjusted herself.

“What exactly are you thinking with, Londo? In case you had not noticed, it’s far too late for you to rebel against your father.”

“It wasn’t meant as a rebellion, mama.”

“Oh? And why else would you march in here in a Narn and a halfbreed like it was the most natural thing in the world?”

“We were invited.”

“Of course we invited you. You never visit of free will.”

“I have been busy.”

Her head snapped to the side, “Too busy for family?! Too busy to spend a week with the ones who raised you? Too busy with those silly schemes and political nonsense, that’s what! Oh, I have heard of your little deal with shady humans! It’s amazing how much gets out when it’s hardly relevant anymore! And how could you forge an alliance with Antono Refa, Mogath devour him. Most of the Refa-family are decent people, why would you choose the most rotten fruit in the barrel?”

“He had the most ambition, mama. He served his purpose, and then he committed treason.”

“Working with your…”

She appeared to finally notice him, and waved her fingers at G’Kar, “With his people against ours. The entire war was a mistake, Londo. The economy seemed close to collapse for a while, people were rioting! We are living in the middle of nowhere, but we still heard about it! You are fortunate that there are even greater things that have happened, and that the entire affair with Cartagia will overshadow it.”

“I am sorry.” 

“Sorry never worked on me before. It won’t work now. I don’t even know what to do with myself anymore! Our allies do not know where you stand, and neither do I! Whether you like it or not, Londo, you are part of this family, and you cannot keep ignoring us! You are not your father!”

That apparently was more than both of them expected, because she started, and Mollari looked like she had shot him. Her lip trembled as she struggled to find something else to say. G’Kar was about to try something, but he heard footsteps.

Falis brushed his arm as she walked past him, Nel in her arms. She had a broad smile on her face, as if she knew the importance of the scolding she was interrupting. G’Kar liked her better and better.

“Alright, my dear, before you give our boy a spanking, I think you should meet the newest addition to the family.”

Chelia accepted Sannel and put her on her lap. She sat up completely straight, only to sink back into the chair.

“Great Maker, Londo…” She sighed, “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Mama!”

“What a way to bring on the family name! And how exactly is she going to be raised? Lady or warrior? Both? I see you’ve dressed her up,” She stroked a finger against Sannel’s headband, “Do you really think that is going to help?”

“You are not being fair!”

“You are not being fair to us, or to her! Great Maker, Londo, did you think this through? A halfbreed? I’m surprised she’s still alive! Look at her!”

She pointed to Nel’s head, to her ridges and spots and flattened ears,

“Look!! How will she manage here or anywhere else? Falis will be kind, certainly, but I can’t even imagine that the liberals would accept this one!”

“Mama, that’s more than enough.”

“Mah-mah!” Nel echoed, pulling at the lace on Chelia’s sleeve. The old woman stiffened, before putting a finger under her chin, making her look up.

“She’s talking already?”

“Narns begin early.”

“She’s big.” She mumbled, as if she was seeing the girl properly. Nel was taking up a good portion of her lap, reaching her neck without trouble.

“We grow quickly, too.” G’Kar said.

“You poor thing.”

She whispered, “You poor, silly little thing. You have no idea how hard life will be for you, do you?”

Nel just smiled up at her

“Alright, Londo. Since you have to force the child upon us, I suppose we have no choice. She is a Mollari when it comes down to it, and that is all that matters.”

“There is a hint of Saneta in her face, don’t you agree?” Falis grinned gently.

“I’ve been meaning to point it out. The eyes, you mean?”

“Londo has the same eyes. I meant more the face, really.”

“It’s a baby face!”

As the ladies continued to discuss, Londo gave G’Kar a look. It meant they would be there a while. G’Kar couldn’t do much more than brace himself.


End file.
